With DeAging Comes Love
by ZeeCorge
Summary: When Major Monogram finds himself a teenager again he begins to develop feelings for his intern. Will he be able to resist those feelings and return to his old self again? Monogram/Carl!
1. Chapter 1

I got tired of waiting for someone else to do this, so I did it for them. CarlxMonogram (or Carlogram) is my FAVORITE slash on the show. But it barely gets any love. Which is understandable, since it's between a teen and an old man. Not many people want to push the bounderies that far. And admittedly, neither did I. But I found a way to make it work without going into shota territory.

Before anyone comments, YES! I know Major Monogram is MARRIED. But that doesn't stop real people from having affairs. So why can't he have one with his intern, hm? And just because he's married to a woman doesn't mean he can't have the hots for the teen. Every hear of Bisexual?

This is rated at T but may be upgraded to M. I haven't decided how brave I'm going to get with this Fic.

Lastly, if you haven't figured it out yet (And _wow_ if you haven't). This is going to be a Slash/Yaoi/BoyxBoy story. If you don't like that sort of thing, leave now and save your sanity. I don't want any flames.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb, along with all their friends were at the beach. They decided today was a good day to build a wave machine so they could go surfing. While everyone was busy working on the project their pet Platypus was sleeping on a beach blanket. His nap was interrupted by a beeping on his wrist. The semi-aquatic mammal sighed, knowing what was to come. Perry sat up and looked about, making sure know one was looking. Satisfied, he pressed a button on his wristwatch and his boss, Major Monogram, appeared.

"Hello Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just bought several truck loads of diapers! I can't imagine why, but it can't be good." Carl could be heard snickering behind the camera. Giving his intern a glare the Major continued. "Whatever it is, go check it out and put a stop to it Agent P." The Platypus saluted and ended the transmission.

Just as Perry disappeared via jet pack his owner Phineas stopped working to take a look around the beach. "Hey, where's Perry?" All of his friends replied with a confused shrug and went back to work.

Agent P crashed through a window at the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and landed next to a claw-like trap. "Perry the Platypus!" The evil scientist exclaimed, before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Would you mind taking a step to your left?" The Platypus give him a look of 'What do you think?'.

"Fine, be that way!" He pulled out a remote, pressed it's only button, and another claw came out of nowhere to grab the unsuspecting animal around the middle. "There, that's better" Doofenshmirtz chuckled evilly.

The man walked over to a machine with a large baby rattle on top of it. "This, Perry the Platypus, is my new invention, the DE-AGE-INATOR!" He paused to pose and laugh manically. "You see if I turn everyone in the tri-state area into babies, there'll be no one to stop me from taking over! I mean sure, everyone would be a baby. And I'd have to change a LOT of stinky diapers. But it's still worth it…. I guess." The doctors expression turned bored as he shrugged. He turned away from his nemesis and over to the machines control panel.

Luckily for Agent P Doofenshmirtz forgot to restrain his hands. While the man wasn't looking he reached under his fedora and pulled out a handheld laser.

Just as Heinz reached for the lever labeled 'Adult - Teen - Infant', he was tackled from behind and slammed against the control panel. The mans weight caused the panel to break, sparks came shooting out, this way and that. Both Doofenshmirtz and Perry backed away cautiously. The Inator shook violently before shooting off one beam into the city and exploded, leaving the whole room a mess.

**-Meanwhile-**

Major Monogram and Carl were sitting at a table outside Slushy Burger. "How many times have I told you to chew with your mouth closed, Carl?" The Major voiced with a look of disgust.

The teen swallowed his food. "Sorry, sir.", he said weakly, not bothering to mention he HAD to chew with his mouth open on account of not having nostrils to breath through.

Carl's eyes suddenly widened in alarm as his boss was hit by a strange beam that seemed to appear from nowhere. The older man glowed white for a moment, blinding his intern. As the light faded away Carl unshielded his eyes and was dumbfounded by what he saw.

Monogram was silent, confused, and was feeling weird. For a few seconds he couldn't see anything and his whole body had that tingling feeling you got when your foot falls asleep. That feeling quickly passed and was replaced with a feeling of being shorter than he was moments ago, but he also felt healthier. His joints and back certainly weren't crying out for pain relievers like they normally were.

He noticed a look of pure horror and confusion marring his interns face. "What happened? What-" He cut himself short when he realized his voice was a few octaves higher than it usually was.

Unable to find his voice, Carl pointed a finger at the windows of the fast food restaurant. Monogram turned himself to get a look at his reflection. After a few seconds of dumbfounded staring he let out a high pitched-girlish scream.

**-Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.-**

Heinz and Perry the Platypus crawled out from behind a large chunk of charred metal. The man took a look around. "Well, that figures." He said with only a slight disappointment. Honestly, he was used to this sort of thing by now.

Perry watched the evil doctor begin cleaning up the mess before he activated the jet pack he used to get there. As he leapt away from the building complex he heard Doofenshmirtz mumble "Curse you, Perry the platypus."

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb, or any characters wherein. :U**

This one's a little shorter.

* * *

Perry had just arrived back at the beach and was about to lay down on the blanket when his wristwatch began beeping again. That was odd, it couldn't have been Doofenshmirtz again. He pressed the button to open the communication channel and was surprised by the face that appeared on the tiny screen. It was Major Monogram, sure, but he looked so different. His hair was a still it's usual short buzz cut but it was a light brown. His eyebrows were colored to match. There was no trace of his mustache. And he just looked so young.

"This," Monogram pointed to himself, "Has to do with Doofenshmirtz, doesn't it?" Perry thought for a moment, then it click. The Beam! He nodded at his boss. "Well then, get back there and fix this mess." He said irritably.

The Platypus hesitated before shaking his head no. "Let me guess, you destroyed whatever contraption caused this?" Perry replied with another nod. Monogram sighed deeply. He should have known that, Agent P was very thorough. The transmission ended without another word being exchanged.

Carl turned the camera off and looked to his boss. "Now what, sir?" He questioned. Monogram was silent with a hopeless expression. Carl gave him a look-over. He had defined muscles hidden under his shirt. Definitely someone who would pick on him if they went to school together. "Ma-maybe I could build something to get you back to normal?" The intern suggested helpfully.

"This is serious, Carl!" He said bitterly.

Cringing, he replied. "I am being serious, sir. I built those robots of the Fletcher family, didn't I?" He smiled happily.

"Need I remind you that the robots FACE blew off, and it almost overheated while Agent P was using it?" Major shot back at him.

His expression fell. "Okay, so there were a few flaws. But I can do this, I just know it, sir!" He reassured his superior.

Monogram looked at his interns eager face, and with a sigh he gave in. "Fine, but you better not blow me up or turn me into an ostrich… I hate ostriches." Carl squealed and ran off to draw some blueprints. "This won't end well." The old man-turned-teenager commented to himself. But it was better than having Carl constantly bugging him about it.

Several hours passed before the intern made himself known again. "It's getting late, I'm going home, sir." He began to leave before pausing. "Uh… What are you going to do?"

The Major looked up from his game of Solitaire (playing cards, not on the computer) and gave the other a questioning look.

"Well it's not like you can go home. How would you explain being a teenager to your wife?" Carl explained. He never met the woman and knew very little about her but he doubted she'd understand the issue at hand.

"Oh, uh…" Monogram really hadn't thought about that. He got up and went to the phone. He dialed his home number and waited for his wife to answer. When she did he lowered his voice to try sounding like his normal self. "Hi honey. An important Lawyer's convention came up, in… Canada. So I won't be home for awhile." He was silent for a moment, listening to her reply. "Well you know how those Canadians are. I'll see you when I get back." He hung up quickly, before she had a chance to question him.

Carl was silent for a moment before realizing something. "Your wife thinks you're a Lawyer?"

"Of course. You don't think I'd tell her I run an agency full of animals, do you?" The Major said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Right… Well if you can't go home…" His face lit up. "You can stay at my house!"

Francis blanched for a moment, the thought of staying with his intern wasn't a pleasant one. But his only other options were to stay at the agency and sleep on the floor or stay at a hotel, which he left his wallet at home. With a sigh he conceded. "Alright. But only for tonight."

* * *

So far it seems Major Monogram can't stand Carl, but that'll change, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

I've deciding to make this a M rated story, for a later chapter. Until then, enjoy to T'ness.

* * *

The car ride to Carl's house was quiet and awkward. The intern seemed oblivious, happily drumming his hands on his knees. While Monogram was nervous, he'd never met Carl's parents before and wondered if they would be as annoying as the Teen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "That's my house over there." Carl interrupted, pointing from the passenger seat at a house just up ahead.

The Major pulled his truck into the driveway behind the two cars already parked there. They both got out and walked to the front door. While Carl fished into his pockets for his keys the other was mentally preparing for whatever insanity lay inside.

His subordinate finally opened the door and stepped aside to let him enter first. He did so and took a look around. The teens house looked normal, nothing like the sci-fi convention he was expecting. But he noticed something else, the house was dark and very quiet. "Uh… Where are your parents?" Monogram questioned the other.

Carl walked past him and into the kitchen. "They're taking a vacation around the world. They won't be back for another month." He called back.

Major Monogram let out a sigh of relief, well at least he wouldn't have to deal with them. He came into the kitchen too and saw Carl rummaging through the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Carl asked not bothering to take his head out of the freeze. "I can make hamburgers, or spaghetti-"

"I'm not really hungry, Carl." The teen interrupted as he took a seat at the round table.

The redhead looked at him for a second before shrugging. He grabbed a Hot Pocket from the freezer and walked over to the microwave. He placed it inside and set the time. As the food heated Carl began humming _Gitchi Gitchi Goo, _shaking his rump to the beat. It was only when the microwaves timer beeped that Major Monogram realized he had been staring. He jerked his head away just as Carl turned to face him. The boy seemed not to notice his bosses nervous expression as he ate his food.

When he was done eating he motioned for Major Monogram to follow him. "C'mon, I'll show you the guest bedroom." They both went upstairs, stopping at the last door on the left. Carl opened the door, revealing a room with a medium sized bed and a lamp sitting on a small nightstand next to it. "It's not much but it beats sleep on the floor at the agency." He then pointed to the door on the right. "That's the bathroom. And if you need me," The boy said as he walked to the room next to the bathroom. "This is my room." With that said he went inside, leaving the door open.

Monogram stood in the hallway for a moment before deciding to follow. Carl sat at his computer unaware of the others presence. Taking a look around him, he was surprised at how bare the room looked. No figurines, movie posters, or childish bed cover, although there was a bookshelf full of fantasy novels. He walked up behind Carl, expecting to see him playing an online video game but instead found the boy looking over digital blueprints. Maybe he was quick to judge his intern merely on appearance or his mannerisms at work. He certainly didn't seem to be the stereotypical nerd he thought he'd be.

Carl was finally alerted by the others reflection on the computer screen and turned his head to face him. "Oh, hey." He smiled. "I wasn't able to finish these at work so I e-mailed them to my computer. Hopefully I'll get them finished tonight."

The renewed teenager sat at the end of Carl's bed and tried to make sense of the lines, numbers and symbols on the screen. After awhile the other's voice cut into his concentration. "I was wondering… Do I still have to call you sir?" The boy looked at him again, smiling yet again. "I mean, we're probably the same age. And well, it just seems weird calling you sir now."

There was something about the look on Carl's face that made Monogram's own face flush. Suddenly he felt very awkward, he just couldn't figure out why. In an attempt to push the feelings away he stood up swiftly. "Of course you have to, I'm still your boss." He said stiffly as he left the room leaving his intern slightly confused.

Monogram plopped himself down on the living room couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels hoping to find something to distract him from all the days events, if not just the events of the past five minutes.

-oooooo-

Carl was jolted awoke at his computer desk by the sound of his alarm clock going off. He worked most of the night away and when he finally finished the blueprints he was too tired to even drag himself over to his bed. Getting up, the teen turned off the alarm. The digital numbers read 6:33 AM. The two had to be at the agency at 8, that gave Carl plenty of time to take a shower and fix breakfast. He grabbed his usual clothes from his dresser before heading to the bathroom.

Sometime later Monogram slowly woke up, the sound of the TV faintly buzzing in his ears. He didn't want to get up, not into this mess was straightened out, but he really had to pee. He silently cursed as he got up and headed upstairs. Brain still foggy from sleep the Major took no notice that Carl's room was empty, and opened the door to the bathroom.

The sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks and instantly cleared his sluggish mind. Carl had just got out of the shower, body dripping wet. He froze mid-reach for a towel hanging on the wall. They stared at each other, paralyzed. Major Monogram gave the boy a once-over before he could stop himself. His red hair looked even messier than usual, half plastered to the boys forehead. Dark green eyes unobstructed by thick glasses were wide in shock. There was just the slightest hint of muscle along his arms and chest, possibly from all the maintenance work he made Carl do around the agency. The boy also seemed well equipped _down there._

Carl was shocked, why was he just standing there? His arm flailed trying to grab onto the towel without his brain even registering the action. His gaze was fixed on the one in front of him. Carl couldn't be sure because of his limited sight but it appeared the Major was blushing. Finally hand met towel and the shorter teen quickly pulled it off the wall to cover his lower half. "Ma-Major Monogram?" His voice stuttered weakly.

The sound of his voice snapped Francis out of his trance and he quickly slammed the door closed. Coffee, he needed coffee! Monogram decided as he left for the kitchen.

* * *

*Giggles* I feel dirty.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been awhile, huh? I'm updating this because Carl still gets no love.

But since it's been so long I kind of forgot most of the original plot. I don't think this will be a M rated story. Heck, I wonder if it's even worth the T.

Anyways, disclaimer... Don't own these guys. Nope.

* * *

Fortunately Carl's parents were coffee drinkers. Within minutes the coffee pot was full and Monogram had a hot cup of jo. He sat down to purge his mind of the images stuck there as he sipped his coffee.

The redhead came into the kitchen a few minutes later, fully dressed. "Ehehe, that was embarrassing." He said with a nervous laugh before moving to make breakfast for the two of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Monogram said, forging ignorance.

Carl paused as he was getting pans out of a cabinet, looking over at his boss in confusion. "You know, walking in on me as I was getting out of the shower." He reminded.

He huffed in annoyance. " I KNOW what you were talking about Carl! I just choose not to remember." Although it was proving hard to actually forget.

"Oh, right. I got it sir, sorry." Carl replied before getting to work on making breakfast again.

It wasn't long before both teens were eating pancakes and eggs. Carl was a pretty good cook, as long as he didn't get distracted and everything burnt. They ate in awkward silence. Monogram pointedly ignoring his intern while he ate, trying to sort of the weird feelings he got every time he thought of the boy. While Carl busied himself going over some calculations in his head.

When they were both done eating Carl put the dishes into the dishwasher. He turned around to face the Major. "I just need to e-mail those blueprints back to the agency, then we can go sir." He said. Monogram just gave a grunt in reply.

He was waiting by the door when the intern came bounding down the stairs. "Okay, ready to go when you are." He smiled. With that they both exited the house, locking the door behind them, and climbed into Major Monograms truck.

The ride back to O.W.C.A. was quiet and awkward.

Once there Carl immediately wondered off to begin constructing the invention he had designed. Monogram decided to do some mind-numbing paperwork, that should keep him and his mind busy.

Hours passed and besides helping him make a few transmissions to agents, Francis didn't see Carl. He would quickly turn the camera off and run off without saying a word to his boss. It was nearing 2PM before he considered getting something for lunch. Monogram didn't want to risk a trip to Slushy Burger, and a run-in with another wayward beam. So he settled for ordering pizza. The delivery guy wasn't too bright and thought O.W.C.A. was an insurance agency. Not that he let the guy passed the front door to see otherwise.

With lunch in hand the Major went looking for Carl, not exactly sure where he decided to do his work. Several minutes later he found the boy on the bottom level of the agency, where the Fletcher robots were stored. He had to pause and marvel for a moment. Within the span of a few hours Carl had managed to get a lot of work done. He didn't know much about the machine but just looking at it he'd say it was at least half way done. It was about the size of a book shelf, with a large ray coming off the side, underneath the ray was a circular platform. The main part of the machine was still an empty shell. The redhead was hanging halfway into it, putting wires in place.

Monogram shook himself out of his marveling and coughed into his fist to get the others attention. Carl jerked at the sound and hit his head on the inside of the machine. He pulled back, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. Turning around while still holding the offending spot he saw Monogram. "…. Sorry. Brought lunch." The man-turned-teen said, motioning to the pizza box.

They sat on the floor because there weren't any chairs around and dug into the pepperoni pizza (half also had mushrooms and pineapple for the Major). Carl ate while looking over his blueprints and after a few minutes Monogram made the mistake of asking how the thing worked. The intern happily began explaining every detail but it all seemed like mumbo-jumbo to his boss. Monogram filtered out what the boy was saying, first focusing his attention on the machine then on the redhead himself. Who was too lost in his explanation to even realize his eyes were on him. What was there to like about Carl? It wasn't like he was that attractive… Well, maybe as far as nerds go he was. And his dedication to helping, not just in this case but everyday, was admirable. Even cute. But he was married. And straight. Maybe he was just over-thinking things. Stress from being deaged and all that?

After eating a few slices of pizza Monogram got up and walked away, Carl hadn't even finished explaining everything. He stopped mid-sentence and shrugged. He figured his techno-speak was confusing the other teen.

The rest of the day passed by quietly. A few more missions given to agents, some e-mails sent out to other agency higher-ups and lots more boring paperwork. He usually pushed it off on Carl, or didn't do it at all. Major Monogram nearly fell asleep at his desk several times, it was so dull. His job never seemed boring before. Always being at the agency, not doing much, never bothered him before. It was probably because he was young again, full of energy that was being wasted here. Maybe he could have some fun before being changed back… But, what did teenagers do for fun nowadays?

"Sir?" Carl's voice cut through the Majors thoughts. He looked up from a completed work-form. "I'm going home now, did you manage to get a hotel room?"

Francis forgot all about that, not that it mattered, he still didn't have his wallet. He couldn't go home and risk his wife seeing him. And he spent the last of his money on the pizza. "Uh… Nope." He replied blankly.

His intern shrugged. "You're welcome to stay at my house again. I don't mind."

As uncomfortable as he felt about that, sleeping at the agency was even more unappealing. So he agreed. He'd just stay far away from the bathroom. During the drive over Carl mentioned that if all went well the machine would be completed towards the end of the day tomorrow. Monogram was impressed at how fast the boy could work but was also slightly disappointed. He had just begun thinking how fun it would be being young again. Oh well, he already lived his teen years once. Even if they were spent at the Academy. He gave a full body shudder at the thought of that place.

"If you don't mind, sir, I think I'm going to bed. I'm bushed." Carl said as they entered his house. With that Monogram was left to his own devices. He eventually found some kind of gaming system near the TV. He managed to lose track of time while playing some fighting game, that he royally sucked at. When he got hungry he wondered into the kitchen and tried to heat one of the hot pockets. It ended up exploding in the microwave. Monogram did his best to clean up the mess with paper towels.

After that Monogram figured he should go to bed as well. It was past 11 PM. As he was passing Carl's room he noticed the boy fast asleep on his bed. Laying on his back with one arm across his stomach and the other hanging off the side of the bed. His glasses were still on, askew. He quietly crept into the room and removed the glasses. Folded them up and set them down on the nightstand next to the boy's bed. Then Monogram left to collapse on the guest bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I felt a little weird writing this chapter. I think my style has changed a bit since I worked on this story. Still, I hope you liked the updated and I apologize for the wait. I do intend to finish this story... Eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

What's this, another update?

After much thought, I decided to make it a little slashy. Hope that makes you happy cupcakethief. ^^

* * *

Carl jerked awake when his alarm clock began blaring. He reached over to turn it off before sitting up in his bed. Reaching up to rub at his sleep-riddled eyes he discovered his glasses were gone. That was odd. Carl was sure he had fallen asleep with them on. He looked around the room in case they had fallen off while sleeping, and found them neatly folded on the night stand. The redhead shook off the confusion as he reached for the glasses and put them on. Figuring he probably had removed them before going to sleep and just forgot.

With that Carl grabbed some clothes and moved to the bathroom. Remembering to lock the door this time.

Major Monogram woke up to a horrifying realization. He had remembered something from his past while asleep. He wasn't gay, but he also wasn't straight. Back in the Academy he discovered he was bisexual, but back in those days it was seen as sinful. Watching other boys, singing along to musicals and dressing in women's clothes (it wasn't his fault he looked good in a skirt and high heels). So it was drilled into his head over and over that he was 100% straight, until he believed it himself. Though he still indulged in singing and dressing as a women to disguise himself from time to time. But he never once thought of men that way again. That is, until Dr. Doofenshmirtz went and built an -inator that deaged him.

He climbed out of bed with a silent curse to Doofenshmirtz. Noticing that Carl was again taking a shower Monogram decided he'd make breakfast this morning.

A few failed attempts at scrambled eggs and some slightly burnt bacon later breakfast was ready. Carl was amazed to find food waiting when he entered the kitchen, the Major standing by the counter making himself a cup of coffee. "Wow, Sir, I didn't know you could cook." The boy said as he sat down to eat.

Monogram hmph'd to himself, of course he knew how to cook… Sort of. More or less. He excused himself so he could take a shower while Carl ate the mostly eatable meal. Even if he'd have to wear the same dirty uniform again, it would be nice to feel a little clean.

Just like yesterday Carl ran off to work on the machine as soon as they arrived at O.W.C.A. Major Monogram went into his office to do some work only to realize he had done a weeks worth of paperwork yesterday. He was left with nothing to do but sit around and think. So he was bisexual, he could accept that, it wasn't as much of a big deal as it was back when he was originally a teenager.

And he'll willingly admit that things with his wife have been going downhill for years. Where the greatest thing to look forward to was taco night. Monogram tried fixing it, tried rekindling those feelings but they were gone. No amount of dates that went wrong or trips they ended up spending away from each other could fix things.

So that explained why he suddenly felt weird around his intern. But was it really attraction? Up until a few days ago the teen annoyed him. Then he learned the kid wasn't the nerd he was originally assumed to be. He was still smart, probably had twice the brainpower the Major had. And he seemed determined to put that brainpower to work to help his boss. So dedicated. But he also had some muscles. When he thought about it, he realized he had forced Carl to do a lot of heavy work around O.W.C.A. He felt a little pang of guilt at that. Not that he didn't like the result all that work had caused. And the redhead looked pretty good without his glasses obstructing his bright green eyes. Major Monogram gave up on his musings when he felt a warm blush work across his face. That, along with some arousal, seemed answer enough.

There was only one question left. Did Carl feel the same? It seemed unlikely considering just days ago he was pushing 50. And there was the way the boy had acted when he thought a girl had gotten into Agent P's lair. But there were other times that made the answer less clear. Like when he sent Carl undercover. Several of the outfits the intern tried on were women's clothes. Or the way he seemed so clingy. Always trying to get his boss to 'hang out' with him. Even talking him into playing that band game, even though it was obvious he wasn't very good at it (after last night Monogram decided he just wasn't a video game type of person). Maybe the boy was lonely and didn't have any friends?

Major Monogram sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, deciding he just couldn't answer this himself. He thought for a moment of just asking the boy about his sexuality but scrapped the idea. He didn't want to make Carl uncomfortable or seem creepy for asking. Instead Monogram got up from his chair, intending to check on the progress of the machine.

Again Monogram had to marvel at the invention, how did the boy come up with such a thing? Or construct it so quickly? He came up along side Carl to peer into the massive hole still in the main system where the boy was moving wires and circuit boards around. The redhead turned to grab a tool that lay on the floor and jumped to find Monogram there. "O-oh, I didn't notice you there." Carl said with a nervous laugh.

"Sooo…" Major Monogram drawled out, drumming his fingers together. "How's it going?" He looked from Carl to the machine and back again.

He bent down to pick a screwdriver off the floor before answering. "Pretty good, Sir, it won't be to much longer."

The Major decided to stay and watch the boy work. Carl seemed a little uneasy with his boss hovering over him, watching his every move. But he figured Francis was just eager to get back to his old self. The man-turned-teen tried helping out as much as he could, which admittedly wasn't much. He had no idea what to do, or how this thing was supposed to work. It was just a bunch of wires and metal to him.

Two hours later Carl cheerfully announced "There! Done!", as he finished screwing a control panel and screen into the front of the machine. He stood back so they could both admire the invention. Carl looked on proudly while the other looked slightly disappointed. Oh well, maybe when he was back to normal the feelings he felt for the intern would go away.

Finally Carl stepped forward again and flicked a few switches on the panel, bringing the machine to life as it began to hum. "Just need to let it warm up, Sir." Carl said as he continued to mess with buttons and switches.

Suddenly the screen began to glitch as the humming from the machine got louder. The lights throughout the agency flickered off and on. "Oh no no NO!" Carl chanted as he backed away slowly.

"What's going on Carl?" Monogram demanded, looking up at the lights as they continued to blink in and out of existence.

The redhead was silent as he watched smoke issue from the machine, sparks beginning to dance along it and up the ray that was attached. "I… I think it's too much for the agencies power grid! It's short-circuiting!" He yelled in a panic.

Carl tried to move towards it again in hopes of shutting the machine down but something grabbed him from behind and threw him down on the ground. Seconds later there was a large, ear shattering explosion. When the noise had dissipated and the ground stopped vibrating Carl opened his eyes to find Monogram hovering over him. His own eyes shut tight, hands clutched tightly over his ears.

Slowly easing his hands away, Francis opened his eyes to peer down at the boy. Thankful he seemed unharmed. As the shock cleared both blushed as their current situation dawned on them. Monogram was straddling Carl, hovering mere inches above him.

Carl gaped, struggling to say something before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to the right. "Holy-!" He cried out. There was a large chunk of metal stuck in the floor only a foot away from them.

That seemed to snap Major Monogram out of his daze, climbing to his feet with an awkward cough. Carl sat up after that and looked around. The machine was ruined, the top half was missing, exploded into little bits (and some large pieces) that now lay about the room. The ray had detached and crashed into the platform, which was now shattered.

"I'm sorry, Sir." The teen said in a depressed manner. Monogram stopped brushing the tiny bits of charred metal and wire off his uniform and looked down at the other. Carl's gaze was focused ahead. "You were right. I can't do anything without messing up."

Monogram felt guilty. He always put the intern down, even if the agency would go to hell without him around. But despite that he couldn't think of anything comforting to say. What could he say after being so negative about anything the boy tried to do? Instead he opted to go back to his office for the rest of the day while Carl cleaned up the mess.

If anything the redheads mood was worse by the time they left O.W.C.A. After the cleaning was done he spent hours looking over the blueprints. Hoping to figure out a way to cut the power intake. But all his calculations said it couldn't be done. The thing just needed way too much power, which the agencies power supply couldn't handle. Frustrated, Carl crumbled the blueprints and threw them away. Resigning the whole thing as an utter failure.

The Major was torn. He was relieved, even happy, he wasn't turning back to normal anytime soon. But the teen also felt bad. Carl seemed really depressed, hating himself for his blunder. Which wasn't really his fault to begin with. He drummed his fingers against the trucks steering wheel, trying to think of a way to cheer the kid up. "Hey, wanna play video games later? I think I've got the hang of that band game." Monogram lied, forcing his voice to sound cheerful.

Carl continued to look out the passenger window with a hurtful expression. "No thank you, Sir." He mumbled.

He released a heavy sigh and let the rest of the ride pass in silence.

When they reached the boy's house Francis decided he had enough. The stress of being turned back into a teenager, rediscovering something buried in his past, conflicting feelings towards the redhead, Carl beating himself up. He was tired of thinking about things and not getting answers. The direct approach seemed like a better idea. So when they got inside Monogram pushed the boy up against the door. Carl looked up at the other teen with confusion and shock. Before he could say a thing Monogram leaned down and pressed his lips against the interns. Carl's eyes went wide and made a startled noise in the back of his throat.

* * *

Only 1-2 more chapters to go. Yay.


	6. Chapter 6

*Karate chop* Next chapter! 'Bout damn time! *slaps self*

_Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did._

* * *

The kiss was very forceful, Monogram pressing his lips almost painfully against Carl's. Eyes still wide, the redhead moved his hands up against his bosses chest, intending to push him away. But for some reason he didn't. He was more than a little confused, it was unexpected on so many levels. But Carl would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it, it was his first kiss too. So instead of pushing Monogram away he tilted his head and moved his hands to grip at the Majors shoulders.

Francis smiled into the kiss when he felt Carl start kissing him back. He forced the teens lips apart with his tongue, so it could invade his mouth. Carl moaned into the kiss as his mouth was dominated. As their tongues battled Monogram pushed himself against the redhead, trapping him against the door.

After a few minutes they parted, breathing heavily. Monogram smirked down at the other boy, Carl looked shocked but he wasn't objecting. That is, until he moved to continue kissing. The moment apart gave Carl time to think clearly enough to realize this was wrong. He pushed Monogram away as hard as he could, which was only enough to force the man to take a small step back. But it was enough to get the point across.

"What?" Monogram asked, concerned. Afraid he screwed up.

Carl glared up at his boss. "What do you mean 'what'? You, you KISSED me!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you kissed me back." Monogram defended.

His arms flailed in the air, forcing Francis to take another step back. "I didn't mean it! I mean, you're married!" He practically shouted. "To a woman! And you're like, more than twice my age!… Well, not right now, but that's not the point!"

He opened his mouth to explain but Carl brushed past him and ran up the stairs. He heard a door slam and the faint click of a lock. Monogram whittled and flopped down onto the couch with a defeated sigh. That kiss had been too good for Carl to have just been caught up in the moment. He must have felt the same way but was conflicted by all the problems it posed.

Monogram waited up past midnight hoping Carl would come out of his room so they could talk but he never left once. He decided they'd talk in the morning and went to bed.

When morning came Monogram found he had overslept, they were supposed to be at the agency half an hour ago. Since they were already late he saw no need to rush and took a shower. After coming out he made his way to the kitchen where a plate of cold breakfast sat waiting for him. Carl sat on the opposite side of the table, new blueprints spread out, looking rather pleased with himself. His expression turned sour though when he saw Major Monogram.

The man picked the plate up and put it in the microwave before clearing his throat. "About last night."

Carl cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

The redhead groaned in annoyance. "Fine. I'm gay. And I like you. But it's not going to happen." He said point-blank, turning around in his chair to face Monogram. "You're married, it'd be wrong. And you can't stay a teenager, O.W.C.A. HQ would fire you if they found out." Carl turned back to the table when he was finished.

Major Monogram's heart soared hearing Carl felt the same, then came crashing down and crumbled to pieces. Carl seemed adamant about not getting involved. Affairs were tricky business to start with and their situation would complicate it further. He could understand the teens decision, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

The microwave dinged, Francis got his plate out before sitting down at the table. He really didn't feel like eating anymore. Poking at the reheated food with his fork Monogram looked over at Carl and the blueprints he was studying. They looked like the exact same ones as before. "What are those?" He asked, before forcing himself to take a bite of scrambled eggs.

Carl didn't even bother to look up. "These are the blueprints I made before, I printed them out again." He confirmed. "I thought of a way to make the machine, without it destroying O.W.C.A." He said, laughing at himself for not thinking of it before. Monogram just gave him an odd, clueless look. "Agent P's owners! They build stuff all the time! I don't know how, it really shouldn't be possible, but they do. We can have them build the machine for us."

"We can't just _ask_ for their help, Carl." Monogram reminded, that'd mean possibly revealing who they were and Agent P's secret. They couldn't risk that.

Carl looked up with a half smile. "We don't have to. We can make them believe it was their idea. Like when they discovered Agent P's hideout, we didn't even have to erase their memories."

Monogram thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Couldn't hurt."

Instead of going to the agency Monogram drove them to Agent P's home. Carl snuck around the fence till he was behind the boys. They were where they always thought of the days events, sitting in front of the large oak tree. Rolled up blueprints scattered around them, trying to decide what to build for the day. Phineas unrolled one and looked it over. "A nuclear powered wedgie machine? Was this Buford's idea?" Ferb merely shrugged, looking at his own blueprints. The redhead threw that one aside and grabbed another one. "I dunno about you, Ferb, but none of these look fun."

Major Monogram watched as Carl held his blueprints up, took aim, and threw them into the yard when he was sure the boys weren't looking.

Phineas crumbled another blueprint before spotting one that hadn't been there before. He grabbed it. "What's this?" he asked himself as he unrolled it. His eyes lit up. "Oh wow! That's so cool, why didn't you tell me about this sooner Ferb?" He naturally assumed his stepbrother came up with the idea.

Ferb glanced over at what his brother was talking about. "But I didn't-"

"We should call everyone over, they're gonna love this!" Phineas cut Ferb off before running into the house to call all his friends. Ferb stood in the backyard for a moment longer before following. He knew it was pointless to try correcting his stepbrother, he might as well take the credit.

Carl smiled triumphantly to himself as he made his way back to where Monogram had parked his truck. All they had to do now was wait. They watched as several kids entered the yard and helped the boy's build Carl's creation.

When the machine was half way complete Candace stormed out of the house. "What are you guys doing?" She demanded, eyeing the invention.

"We're building a machine that'll turn us into teenagers!" Phineas answered excitedly.

Candace gaped before running off, cell phone in hand. "I'm telling Mom!" She yelled back. She knew calling wouldn't be effective, she'd have to go to the store and drag her mother back home.

"Great idea!" Phineas said, clueless as ever to his sisters attempts to bust them.

Both Monogram and Carl sat in the truck, dumbstruck. In no more than an hour the kids had managed to complete what took Carl almost 3 days to do. He felt a little jealous.

Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all climbed onto the platform below to ray gun. Ferb set the age dial to late teens before climbing on too. Seconds later an orange beam of light shot out and engulfed the kids. The light faded away in seconds, revealing teenagers. Luckily their clothes seemed to have grown with them.

They looked themselves and each other over for a moment before Isabella spoke up. "So, now what?" Her mind already picturing her and Phineas going out on a date.

"I'm gonna get my drivers license." Buford said before grabbing a hold of Baljeets arm and running off.

"Wait? What?" The Indian boy asked, being dragged along.

The three remaining kids-turned-teenagers exchanged a look of worry. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Phineas called, but it was too late. Buford and Baljeet were already gone. All three ran off to follow.

With the coast clear, Monogram and Carl snuck into the backyard. He tried not to pout, but he really wasn't looking forward to being old again, as he made his way to the platform. "Wait a minute, Sir." Carl said. Monogram turned around to ask what was wrong. Carl quickly grabbed his boss by the collar and pulled him down into a short kiss. He let go of Monograms uniform and moved to the front of the machine, adjusting the dial to the correct age.

Monogram stood stunned with wide eyes for a moment before shaking it off and stepped into place. He couldn't help the small smile that worked its way across his face as the beam encircled him.

When his vision cleaned Monogram let a disappointed groan slip past his lips. He already didn't like being back to normal, even his mustache felt weird. "Welcome back, Sir." Carl said with a smile, though it seemed like a sad one.

The two quickly left before anyone came home and discovered them.

* * *

Only the epilogue left, which I promise will be up later today. I really want to finish this story.


	7. Epilogue

Here it is, the epilogue, the end! FINALLY!

* * *

Two hours later the kids-turned-teens reentered the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. They managed to talk Buford out of going to the DMV and watched an R rated movie at the theater instead. Isabella was visibly disappointed that she didn't get to go on a date with Phineas and Baljeet looked ill. All that gore in the movie was going to haunt his dreams for years to come.

"That was fun!" Phineas said as he hopped up on the platform, followed by Isabella.

Baljeet climbed aboard, shaking slightly. "I have been scarred for life."

"I still say I'd be a good driver." Buford said as he pushed the smaller Indian boy and got on the platform.

Ferb moved to the control panel, eyeing the dial when he noticed that the age setting was changed. He shrugged and reset it before joining the others.

After being changed back Isabella, Baljeet and Buford decided to go home, as they left the yard Linda pulled the car into the driveway. Candace jumped out of the passenger seat. "Come on Mom, you've got to see this!" She said, frustrated. After going to the store Linda did errands around town, ignoring her daughters wild stories.

Linda sighed. "In a minute Candace, I've got groceries to put away." With that she got the bags of groceries out of the truck and entered the house from the front.

Candace helped put things away, hoping to speed things along. It only took two minutes before everything was put where it belonged. The teen grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her to the sliding glass door that lead outside, giggling madly to herself. "See mom, look at that!" She gestured outside, turned towards her mother.

"I see… The backyard." Linda said, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed. "That's nice dear." At this point her daughters insanity was expected, even normal.

She whipped around to see for herself as her mother walked away. And sure enough, like every other day, the backyard was spotless. The invention of the day nowhere in sight. One of Candace's eyes began to twitch.

"Oh, hi Candace!" Phineas greeted as he came into the living room.

His sister turned and shot the boy daggers with her eyes. "Where is it?"

Phineas looked confused. "Where's what?"

"The age-thingy you built!" She shrieked, pointing a finger to the backyard.

"Oh that!" The boy said, stepping closer to confirm it was missing. "I dunno, maybe it went wherever all our other inventions go?" He suggested before moving to the kitchen to get a snack.

Candace continued to glare outside, as if willing the machine back with her mind. Behind her Perry sat on his pet bed, equally confused. The kids invention was still there when he got back from defeating Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and his evil scheme involved mind-controlling soup. There was no way it could affect anything in the backyard. So, what happen to it?

Deep within O.W.C.A., in a room even Carl didn't have access to Major Monogram smiled broadly in front of the aging machine. He planned to keep it, hidden, just in case.

* * *

*maniacal laughter* It's over! And it only took a year to complete!


End file.
